Memories of a Timelord
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Wilf is going to find out something very interesting about his great granddaughter.


Memories of a Timelord

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wilf walked into the kitchen to see his granddaughter, Donna Noble, sitting there looking at a cup of coffee. After the doctor left giving Donna a winning lottery ticket, Donna and her husband Shaun had had a beautiful baby girl. Donna had insisted on giving the girl the name Rose Martha. It had scared Wilf thinking Donna was starting to remember since Rose and Martha had been named of two other girls who had traveled with the doctor, but besides the two names leaking through nothing else had happened with Donna's memories. And then not long after little Rose Martha was born Donna's husband had died and now five years later Donna had not even looked at another man. Instead she decided to just be the best mother she could be.

"Something wrong?" Wilf said taking a cup of coffee and sitting down nest to Donna

"Oh hi," Donna said looking up. "Sorry, Rosie just had another nightmare last night. I was up half the night with her. She was laying in my bed crying mumbling things that didn't even make sense. Is this normal for five year olds?"

"Well all kids have nightmares. You did as a little girl, but these seem to be getting bad," Wilf said knowing of his great granddaughter troubles.

"I'm starting to think I'm going to have to bring her in fro professional help," Donna said.

"No," Wilf said. "It can't be that bad."

"I don't know what to do," Donna said. "These nightmare they're really scaring her and I don't know how else to help her. Maybe some trained to help kids can."

"Nonsense," Wilf said. "I'll have a talk with her. See what's going on. Where is she?"

"Living room," Donna said. "Drawing more of her secret drawings she doesn't want anyone to look at."

Wilf got up and went to the living room without another word. Once there he saw the little red head who looked so much like her mother on the floor with some crayons and paper. There were piles of papers next to her. Three different piles.

"Hi, Rosie," Wilf said taking a seat on one of the chair. Rose Martha looked up at her great grandfather and Wilf could see the girl was just as tired as her mother. "Mommy tells me you've been having nightmares." Rose looked back down at her drawing. Wilf tried to take a look at but Rose was blocking it with her body. All he could see was that she was using the blue crayon. "How about we talk about it?" Rose shook her head. Wilf then looked at one of th piles of drawing. It was turned around but Wilf knew there were pictures on the other side. Maybe Rose Martha had drawn her nightmares.

"Then I'll just look at these," Wilf said reaching over for a pile but Rose put her hand on the pile first. "Rosie, we're either talking about your nightmares or your letting me see some of your drawings. You're a smart girl. Choose."

Rose Martha looked at her grandfather before handing Wilf a different pile then the one Wilf went for. "Thank you Rosie," Wilf said deciding to look at what Rose Martha let her see and then go for what she was still hiding later.

Turning the pile around to see the drawing Wilf was stunned at first. This was no one little five-year-old drawing. It was amazing and Wilf had to look back at his great granddaughter. He knew Rose Martha was smart. She had learned to talk and walk and everything early, but these were unbelievable.

Finally get over his shock Wilf looked at the first drawing. It was of three people and neatly written next to each person was a name in neat little handwriting. Wilf once again looked at Rose Martha. He knew this wasn't Donna's handwriting and Donna had said she hadn't seen these, which meant Rose Martha had written these. Wilf looked back at the drawing. Next to the boy in the picture was the name Ian and the two girls were named Barbra and Susan.

Deciding to move on to the enxt picture Wilf put the picture down. Next picture was of a boy and girl who were named Victoria and Jamie. Wilf moved on to a picture of a girl named Jo Grant. Moving on fast from that one Wifl paused at the next picture. It was a girl named Sarah Jane and it looked a lot like a younger version of the Sarah Jane Wilf knew traveled with the doctor. Looking at the next picture was of Nyssa and Tegan, the next of Peri, the next of Ace, and then one of someone named Grace.

The picture after Grace made Wilf paused. It looked exactly like the Rose that Rose Martha was named after. Only the eyes were glowing and the picture said Bad Wolf not Rose. And there was a line of words underneath the picture that said: "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here." Wilf lowered the page and looked at his great grand daughter who was still drawing whatever picture she had been when he had walked. Deciding to put that one down he moved onto the next one that was the same girl only this time it said the name Rose next to the picture.

Putting that picture to the side the next was of Martha. The one Wilf knew traveled wit the doctor. It was her! Moving onto the next one was of Donna. Now that wasn't that surprising, but the next one was of that man. Wilf believed his name had been Jack or something. He remembered him from that call that ended up on his computer all those years ago when other Rose was here.

Putting all the picture down Wilf went over and picked Rose Martha up right off the floor. "Hey," rose Martha mumbled going to get down and she almost fell out of Wilf arms if Wilf had reacted soon enough. Wif had been stunned because the picture Rose Martha had been drawing was of the TARDIS. It was incomplete butit was clearly the TARDIS she was drawing.

Stopping Rose from falling he put her on the couch and picked up the incomplete picture. "How do you know this stuff?" wifl asked. "Rose, Martha, Sarah Jane, all of them. How do you know about them? How do you know about the TARDIS? The doctor?" Wilf realized he could have been a little kinder but he was worried and confused. There was no reason why Rose Martha was drawing these and if Donna saw them. Oh wilf couldn't even think of them.

"Doctor," Rose Martha mumbled not sounding anything like a five year old besides her voice. "He up here. Always up here." Rose Martha tapped her head as she said up here. "All it, everything. Time war." Tears came to Rose Martha eyes. "Me him." Rose jumped down and picked up another pile of paper handing them to Wilf.

Wilf looked through them. They were all of a man. Different man. Some were old. Some were young. Towards the back one had big ears and a leather jacket. The last picture in the pile was of the doctor Wilf knew and Wilf realized these must be all his faces.

"Oh no, no, no," Wifl said picking Rose Martha up and sitting her on his lap as she cried and told him some things about the time war. "Your not him. You just remember being him." Wilf said putting the pieces together. The drawing, Rose Martha being so advanced in everything. She had the doctors' memories. She must have had them her whole life. Just like Donna had them so long ago and part of Wilf worried about his great granddaughters life. Donna hadn't been able to handle them, but then Wilf reasoned it wasn't hurting Rose Martha. If she had had them as long as Wilf thought she had them then they hadn't killed her. No it was her sanity they had to worry about.

Wilf remembered the look in the doctors eyes when he talked about his people. Those memories were there inside Rose Martha head. They must be horrible. Wilf knew the doctor didn't like to think about it and a five year old girl was remembering the doctor past. Donna was right. Rose Martha needed help but she couldn't go to a professional. No Wilf was all she had.

"Come on sweetie, let's take your pictures and go to your room." Wifl said helping Rose pick up the pictures and taking a look at the last pile that had been on the floor. The first picture in the pile had been one of those dalek things. This must have been the monster pile.

Going up to Rose Martha room Wilf put the pictures on a little table in the room and then told Rose Martha what he knew about the doctor. About what had happened with her mom and Rose Martha had added "human- timelord meta-crisis" to his explanation. Wilf nodded and continued about her mom not being able to remember. "Do you understand everything I told you?" Wilf asked making sure. One false word from Rose Martha to Donan that could make Donna remember would end in Donna's death and Wilf wouldn't let that happen. Rose Martha nodded. "I knew you would. My little doctor."

Wilf hugged Rose Martha and then thought of the memories. "Here's what I want yo u to do. Forget about the time war. Push those memories back. Only think about the nice memories of the doctors. He has to have nice memories." Rose was quiet for a second and then a smile came across her face as she nodded. "What are you thinking about?"

"When doc meet Rose," Rose Martha said.

"Tell me about it," Wilf said and as Rose Martha went on about plastic coming to life Wilf realized Rose Martha knew all the doctors adventures. She could tell hi mstories about things the doctor had done. Places he went and Wilf could help her with the bad memories. Help her to learn how to hide how advance she was so he rmother would remember anything. Also Wilf would finally have someone to talk to about the doctor. Donna he couldn't for obvious reason and Donna's mom liked to pretend like it never happened. Now him and Rose Martha could talk about that impossible old yet young man.

AN: okay 1, if it wasn't clear Rose Martha's ability to draw and stuff came from the doctor memories. 2. Rose Martha Noble is a character I invented for a role play and I got his idea in my head about her so decided to write this one shot. If you want to join the role-play links are on my profile. Please REVIEW.


End file.
